When I Don't Remember You
by DestielLover27
Summary: Everything was supposed to be normal for Shawn Rose. She was supposed to go to her new job in Reefside and just live the rest of her life. Though she wasn't counting on a vengeful father, Power Rangers, a man who is half dinosaur and the return of a childhood friend that she forgot. This is the story of Shawn Rose and Tommy Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my new story and I hope you guys like it. Remember I own nothing except a few characters you don't recognize and the plot. Enjoy! ^.^**

 **Third Person's POV**

 _Tommy, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_

 _That must be so confusing for a little boy_

 _And I know you're going to need me here with you_

 _But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too_

It was the year 2003 and Tommy walked towards Reefside High, as he pushed his glasses up and walked into the school. Students smiled and said their 'good mornings' to the paleontologist, many still wondering why he was a high school teacher to begin with. He entered his classroom and sat his briefcase on the desk and sat in his chair as he pulled out papers for the day. He separated graded papers, the pop quiz and the notes for today's video over extinction. Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent walked into the room and sat on top of the lab tables as they watched their mentor.

"Dr. O? Have you heard?" Kira asked as she watched the man jump as he looked at them.

"Heard what Kira? If you have forgotten, this past break I was attending the Ranger's annual reunion and then visited my parents." Tommy said as he rose an eyebrow at the yellow clad girl.

Conner shoved Kira's shoulder with his as he nodded his head at her to hurry up and tell the man about the new history teacher, who also doubled as the music teacher. Kira glared at Conner as she cleared her throat and looked at Tommy.

"About the new history and music teacher. Dr. Rose? She's supposed to be starting today and the school won't stop talking about her." Kira said.

Tommy nodded, he remembered hearing about it when he got to his parent's house in Angel Grove. Principal Randall had sent him an email about her coming and instructed him to show her the ropes around the school and how to handle the students. He only brushed the email off as he continued with his Thanksgiving break, lesson plans and grading. Now, he regretted not paying attention to the email. He sighed as footsteps sounded from the hallway as five pairs of eyes turned to the door as it opened. A mass of black and red hair was what they saw as the person dropped a purple backpack and she quickly dropped to her knees and picked it up. Looking up, her glasses that hung on her face, gave her the bookworm look as she smiled at the group of people. The kids were shocked as the woman looked like she wasn't anymore than their age. Tommy was shocked for another reason as this girl was someone that he knew from Angel Grove. Shawn Rose, the girl who survived the murder of her mother. The saddest thing was that she was sent to Dallas with her aunt and it was Jason that told him that she remembered nothing from her time in Angel Grove or of who killed her mother. In Angel Grove, Shawn was his closest friend and it did hurt when he learned she had no memory of him or of their relationship.

"Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Thomas James Oliver?" She asked as the kids pointed at him.

She smiled as she skipped over to him and held out her hand, which was hidden by the large, purple hoodie she was wearing. Looking at her hand, she pulled the sleeve back as her three rings sparkled in the light as the sliver chain that connected the three of them, trailed down her hand and wrapped around her forearm. Tommy took her hand in his as they shook hands and she turned to face the kids, dropping Tommy's hand. Her eyes scanned over the four students as they stopped on Kira. Smiling brightly, the woman pulled her into a hug and Kira looked confused as she let go.

"So, you're the girl with the guitar? I must say, you are exceptional. Your songs are amazing, I am happy to be your teacher in both music and history. Now as for you three, I better see improvements in grades." She said as the warning bell rang and the three boys shuffled on their feet.

"Well, I'm Kira, this is Conner, Ethan and Trent." Kira said as she pointed down the line.

"Dammit, I'm going to be late. No one heard me say 'dammit' right? Dammit, I did it again. You heard nothing." Shawn said as she playfully glared at the five of them and ran out of the room.

The students laughed loudly as Tommy chuckled, shaking his was the students first time seeing a teacher look so much like a student who was going to get in trouble. The four students took their seats as the others students filed into the classroom. Tommy stood up and picked up the notes for the days lesson, as he walked to the front of his desk.

"Alright class settle down. I have your papers and tests graded, which you will get at the end of class. Today, we are learning of the extinction of dinosaurs. Kira, would you please pass these out?" Tommy asked as he handed Kira the papers.

"Devin, would you get the lights?" Tommy asked as he started the video on his computer and Ethan turned the projector on.

"Thank you." Tommy said as he sat at the back of the class, ignoring the students as he looked at the file in his lap.

 _Oh memories! Where'd you go_

 _You were all I'd ever known_

 _How I miss yesterday_

 _How'd I ever let it fade away?_

 _Where'd you go?_

 **Shawn's POV**

I ran into my classroom and slid behind my desk, my butt landing in the seat as it spun to the whiteboard behind me. Picking up the green and blue markers, I began to write my name as I waited for my first class to enter. Picking up the black marker, I started to draw myself as an anime character as I hummed. Stopping my drawing, I reached into my backpack and pulled out my binder for this class and began to set papers on the desks as I smiled. Finishing with that task, I pulled out my Gameboy and started to play Pokemon as I heard the students walk into the room. I never once looked up from my game until I heard the late bell ring and I saved my game and turned it off, as I stood up.

"Welcome to history. I'm your new teacher Dr. Rose. You can call me Dr. R or by my full title. I have two doctorates in Palaeontology and Medicine. Plus two teaching degrees in history and music, with another degree in business. In this class there won't be a lot of homework and I understand that before the Thanksgiving break you all were given a 10 page essay over King Henry the fifth. Well, since I'm not your old teacher that paper isn't worth anything to me. So, I say if you have it, pull it out and tear it to shreds." I said as every student pulled out their papers.

They proceeded to tear the papers to shreds as they threw them into the air. I laughed as I pushed my hair back and pulled my hoodie off. I felt my shirt raise up and I heard whistles and gasps as I pulled it down to cover my tattoo. Tossing my hoodie on to my chair, I leaned against the desk and smirked.

"Yes, I have tattoos and you have all seen one of them. No, you cannot see the others. Second, I know we aren't supposed to do extra credit, but…" I started off as I walked to the door and closed it.

"If you bring me candy, cake, cookies, or coffee. A grade or two may be bumped up a few points. But that's just between us." I said as I winked at them.

Sounds of approval met my ears as I stood and walked to my desk. Laying my head on my hands, I looked at them.

"Now, just know I may let a cuss word slip every now and then. So if you shits hear it, don't worry I'm the only one who will do it, but you guys can cuss in my room. Now are there any questions?" I asked looking around as they laughed.

"What about homework? Will we have it?" A girl asked in the back.

"Unless I feel like you guys need it, is the only time I shall assign homework." I answered as everyone cheered again.

"Are we going to have tests and a final?" A boy asked.

"Final, no. Tests yes. Though the tests will be open note, open book, and you can work with someone on them. Plus they will only be true false, fill in the blank or multiple choice. Though if you guys don't respect me or refuse to do your work, I will be assigning a 20 page essay over world war 1 and 2, plus a poster board over the English royal of **my** choosing. And we wouldn't want that would we?" I asked as everyone shook their heads.

"Good, now what's on your desks are the list of what we shall cover in class. I will see you all tomorrow." I said as the bell rang.

They all stood up and I sighed as I picked up my Gameboy again and the door opened, me quickly hiding my Gameboy. Principal Randall stood at the door as I flashed a smile at her. Walking in, she looked at the whiteboard as I shuffled on my feet. Placing her clipboard down, she looked at me and smiled at me with what she thought was a sweet smile, but I felt chills go down my spine. There was something familiar about that kind of smile and it caused my head to hurt. I leaned against the desk as I crossed my legs at my ankles, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked, looking at her.

"Just checking in on my new teacher and tell you that you are watching detention with Dr. Oliver." She said as she picked up the clipboard.

"What did I do? I haven't even been here one day." I said as she smirked.

"Have fun Ms. Rose." Randall said as she waved to me.

She nodded her head as she turned and walked out as I watched her back shocked. Pouting, I realized that I wouldn't have the time to go and get the rest of my boxes from Yang and Andros's house. Muttering under my breath, I sat down at my desk and drummed my fingers on my desk as I hummed. Randall's smile was still sitting in my mind as my head kept hurting. There was something familiar about that smile and about Dr. Oliver, but I can't figure out what.

"Who did I kill in a past life? I must've been horribly cruel to puppies in a past life to deserve this." I muttered as I let my head hit the table.

I heard more footsteps walking in and I looked up to see the four students in specific colors walk into the room. They all waved at me and smiled as they took their seats in the middle of the desks and I smiled at them as I picked up more papers. Walking towards them, I handed them all papers as I placed more on the desks around them. Walking back to my desk, I leaned against the desk as they four of them talked to each other. My head started to hurt again as I saw their forms shift slightly, but I quickly shook the feeling off as I walked towards them. They looked at me as I pulled up a chair and sat next to them. Smirking, I looked at them as they stopped and jumped lightly.

"So, Dr. R. Do you know Dr. O from Angel Grove?" Conner asked as I looked confused.

"No, I lived there for a year and I don't really remember much from my time there. According to the doctors, it's one of the things I've forgotten." I said.

"Oh, what happened?" Trent asked.

"I don't really remember. Everything is really just a blank slate." I said as I smiled at them.

Standing up, I moved the chair back as the other students walked into the class. To say the truth, this was how the first three classes went along. Introductions to students, repeating words over and over and when the bell rang for my music class to end, I picked up my bento box and walked towards the teacher's lounge. Reaching into the fridge, I pulled out my purple thermos and shook the tea inside as I closed the door with my hip. Walking out of the lounge, I ran into Dr. Oliver and nearly dropped my bento as he caught it.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said as I reached out my hand for my bento.

"Smells good. What is it?" Tommy asked as he handed them back to me.

"My lunch." I said as I smirked at him.

He chuckled as he walked into the lounge and came back with a bag as he smiled at me. I leaned against the wall as I smiled at him. Ushering with his head, we walked outside and sat at one of the benches where we can see all of the students and I opened my bento. Sticky, white rice sat in the top of the my bento as I sat it to the next of me and smiled as I saw spicy squid, kimchi soup, spicy pickled nappa cabbage, rolled egg with spinach and crab meat, seasoned dried shredded squid, and for dessert red velvet cupcakes. Picking up my purple chopsticks and placing my spoon next to my thermos, I picked up some squid as I pulled my legs under my butt. Eating it, I smiled as I chewed the squid.

"Your lunch looks strange Dr. R. What is it?" Conner asked as they all sat in front of us.

"Well, when I got into my sophomore year of high school, my aunt married a man from South Korea. He taught me how to make all of this and got me to eat a lot more foods. Like this, it's spicy squid. This is spicy pickled nappa cabbage. Rolled egg with spinach and crab meat, seasoned dried shredded squid, sticky rice and kimchi soup. It's weird sounding, but it's quite good." I said as I spooned rice and soup into my mouth.

Conner looked at my lunch with a raised eyebrow as I picked up some on the rolled egg and held it out to him. He looked confused as I shook it a few times and he took it from my chopsticks.

"Try it." I said, as he shoved it into his mouth.

His eyes lit up as he chewed and swallowed the side dish and I smirked as I ate one myself. As lunch progressed, I laughed along with them as I told funny stories from living with my aunt. The headache I felt being around them was still there, but it was more of a dull pain now. What was nagging at me to remember? It was starting to become a pain in my ass and it was dampering my mood a lot. I gave each one of them a red velvet cupcake and Conner was shoving the whole thing into his mouth as I sipped my tea.

"Ahh!" Someone screamed as a bunch of ugly looking monsters dropped down in front of us.

Students scattered, screaming as a woman appeared in front of us and she smirked as her black clothes and black lipstick gave the impression that she wasn't here for niceties. Everything about this was familiar as I stood up. The five that were sitting with me looked at each other quickly as I walked around the bench.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked as the woman smirked.

"Her name is Elsa and she's bad news." Kira said as I rose an eyebrow.

"You mean like when I have to grade Conner's handwriting?" I asked, as Kira stifled a laugh.

The woman glared at me as she leapt at me and I ducked backwards, grabbing her arm and flipping her over my shoulder. Kira and Trent were dealing with two of the weird monsters as Tommy, Ethan, and Conner were handling their own as I dodged another punch as I kicked her in the stomach. She sneered at me as I looked at her in confusion.

"Shawn! Get out of here!" Tommy yelled as I watched him kick a monster.

My eyes widen as a memory assaulted my mind and I looked confused. Elsa swung a kick at my head and I blocked her kick as more memories assaulted my mind. Ducking another kick, I crouched down and tackled Elsa and pinned her to the ground as she pulled on my hair. I screamed as I tried to pull her hands out of my hair as we rolled around on the ground. Finally freeing myself from her grip, I kicked her away as she jumped up. Small cuts lined her face as she glared at me. I stood up and smirked at her as I cracked my knuckles.

"Come at me bitch." I snarled as she growled at me.

"My Master will be happy to know that there is a little girl playing with fire." Elsa snarled as she stood and sauntered over towards me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Relay this message to your Master, should I burn today, then we both are dying together." I hissed as she vanished in a green portal.

Standing up normally, I turned towards Tommy who was checking on the students as I dropped to my butt. Tapping my fingers on my chin, I sighed as I cracked my neck. Jumping to my feet, I walked over to them at a slow pace as I cracked my knuckles.

"I have the worst luck." I mumbled as I stopped in front of Tommy, annoyed at him.

"You really held your own, today." Tommy said as I huffed.

"What's with the look on your face?" Tommy asked as I slapped him.

His head turned to the side, with a loud smack as I huffed. Kira and Trent were staring in shock as Conner and Ethan stifled laughter. Tommy turned and looked at me as I glared at him. Touching his cheek slightly, he opened his mouth as I glared at him.

"I don't think I deserved that." Tommy said.

"Thomas James Oliver. If you utter a damn word in your defense, I'm kicking you." I hissed as he shut his mouth.

"You know, you could have told me that I knew you." I said as he rubbed his neck.

"You said you didn't remember Dr. O." Kira said.

"Seeing him fight triggered memories of him and of our friends." I said.

"Like what?" Ethan asked.

"She remembers all my stupid shit." Tommy muttered, dropping his head as Conner laughed.

 _Flashback_

 _I was watching the match Jason was about to compete in against the new kid from my math class who wore green a lot. I had to work with him on an assignment and he seemed cool, but I didn't really know._

" _Anybody know his name?" I asked, nodding my head towards him._

" _I don't, but the guy looks intense." Zach said as I rolled my eyes._

" _No, I thought he was a ballerina." I bit back, as he playfully glared at me._

" _That's Tommy Oliver. He's in my Biology class. Also, isn't he in your math class Shawn?" Trini asked as I glared at her._

" _Oh shut it." I said, crossing my arms._

" _He's really cute." Kim said as I looked at her._

 _We stood on the side and watched Jason fight against Tommy. It seemed someone could finally best Jason at fighting as I was trying and failing to hold back my laughter as giggles left my mouth. Kim shoved my shoulder and I stuck my tongue at her as Jason flipped Tommy over and punched him in the stomach. The referee pulled them away as they stood on their sides of the mat._

" _Point Jason. Match ends in a draw. Bow to each other. Bow to me." He said as the boys followed his commands._

 _They walked to the center of the mat and shook hands as I looked at Zach and held out my hand. He groaned as I smirked and he put twenty dollars in my hand. Pocketing the cash, I chuckled as Jason walked over with Tommy in tow._

" _Tommy, these are my best friends and our little newbie. This is Billy, Zach, Trini, Kim and this is Shawn." Jason said as he pointed to us._

 _Everyone waved at their names and I nodded to Tommy as I rocked on my feet. Tommy smiled at us all as he waved to the girls and shook Zach and Billy's hands. Once he got to me, I held out my hand and he shook it._

" _You're in my math class. You helped me on the last assignment." Tommy said as we shook hands._

" _Yeah." I said as I walked over to the juice bar, only to be yanked back by my collar._

 _Turning my head, Kim frowned at me as I smacked her hand off my collar._

" _Damn you tall people. Must you pick on those shorter than you?" I sneered as she nodded._

 _Mumbling under my breath, Tommy and Jason laughed as I kicked them both in their shins. With a yelp, they jumped and held their shins. Zach cowered behind Billy as he laughed._

" _Careful, it's all she can reach." Zach said as I glared at him._

" _That tears it. Get back here!" I yelled as I chased after him._

 _Flashback ends_

By the time I finished the story, Tommy was red faced as Conner was dying as he rolled on the floor of my classroom. While telling the story we had walked back to my class, seeing as how school had been canceled for the rest of the day. Kira, Trent and Ethan were chuckling at their teacher, while I was biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, it got worse the next day at school." I said.

"No, not the next day." Tommy moaned as I smirked.

"Yes, the next day." I said.

 _Flashback_

 _I was standing at my locker as I was digging in my satchel for my school books, mumbling about all the stupid luck of having math class as the second period. As I found my math homework and gave a cheer of joy, I felt a disturbance in my bubble._

" _Why hello there." Bulk said as I made a face of annoyance and turned to face Bulk and Skull._

" _Well, Shawn you never answered my question the other day." Bulk said as I sneered at him._

" _Dream on in hell Bulk. I'm sure our Lord Satan would love to hear about your fantasies of him." I said, smiling as I turned around._

" _Come on. Just one date." Skull said as I looked at them._

" _I said no and I mean no. Now, just lost before I end you both." I snarled._

" _I think it's time you learned a lesson." Bulk said._

 _Bulk grabbed my arm and I was about to swing my satchel into his nuts, when a voice stopped all three of us._

" _Hey didn't ya hear the lady? She said no." Tommy's voice rang as I looked around Skull._

" _I think it's time for somebody else to be taught a lesson." Bulk said._

" _Yeah." Skull said as he bit the air in front of Tommy._

 _Tommy then performed some of his martial arts and once he finished Bulk and Skull looked like they had pissed their pants. Bulk let go of my arm and he shook badly._

" _Maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time." Bulk said as they ran off down the hall._

 _Tommy smirked as I started laughing loudly, everyone who had stopped to watch quickly moving along as I leaned against the lockers, tears streaming down my face. I was laughing so hard, I fell to the floor as I held my stomach and when I had calmed down enough, I saw Tommy's hand in my face. Taking it, he hauled me to my feet as I wiped the tears from my face._

" _Thanks, though I can handle those two idiots. It was pretty good to see you using your powers for good." I said as I finished laughing._

" _Yeah, I'll see you in math." Tommy said as he turned to walk away._

" _Hey Oliver! You need help in math." I said as I chased after him._

 _Tommy blushed a dark red as he rubbed his neck._

" _Yeah, I know." He said._

" _I'm hanging with you after school. We can be friends and you can get math help." I said as he nodded._

" _That would be cool. Kim invited me to join you guys at the youth center." Tommy said as he tripped over a trash can._

 _Flashback Ends_

Conner was clinging to the desk as paper fluttered into his hair and stuck to his wet face. Even the other three were laughing really hard as Tommy was a bright red. Trying to get to his feet, Conner fell to the ground again as he groaned around his laughter.

"Dr. O. You were such a...Oh, I can't finish my remark." Conner said as he tried to stop laughing.

"Seems to me, Dr. O was a good guy. Though a bit clumsy at times." Kira said.

As I looked at the four teens, my eyebrow went up as I started to remember how Jason and the others would wear a specific color all the time and I looked how Tommy was wearing all black. If what I was remembering was correct, he was all green when I saw him last. My eyes lit up as I jumped from my chair and I slapped Tommy again.

"I'm guessing you didn't deserve that." Conner said, smirking.

"That one I did deserve. Twice over..." Tommy said, holding his face.

"Dang, twice in one day." Ethan said.

"Why are you hiding this from me? Did you think I was stupid?" I yelled as I tried to grab Tommy's short hair.

It slipped through my fingers as I glared at him and grabbed his collar. Shaking him back and forth, he tried to pry me off as he said something to me.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?!" I yelled.

"Figure what out?" Kira asked, confused.

"The specific colors, why you four hang around each other, Tommy's color change, why you four hang around him?" I yelled as they looked confused.

Tommy was trying to pull me off his neck as I tightened my grip and Ethan and Trent managed to get me off his neck.

"You are the Power Rangers." I said as they all froze.

Well, except Tommy who nodded his head. The teens then started shaking their heads as they started losing color in their faces and I sighed.

"What?!" Kira yelled.

"No way!" Conner yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"The who what now?" Trent asked trying to play dumb.

Shaking my head, I pulled out a magazine and smacked all four of them over their heads. They whimpered as they rubbed their heads and Tommy took the magazine from my hand.

"We can get in trouble for that now." Tommy said.

Shrugging, I sat on my desk as they all looked at me in confusion. I looked at Tommy with a glare and he shuffled on his feet.

"I'm guessing you made a video diary of all the teams, correct?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'm also guessing you left me out of the diary?" I asked as he nodded again.

"Well, kids. I guess you get to hear another piece of our history. The history of the Purple Mighty Morphin Ranger." I said as I walked to the door and closed it.

"Wait, you were a ranger too?" Kira asked.

"Yes ma'am. I was the first evil female Power Ranger. Just thinking about it makes me choke up." I said.

 _Flashback_

 _Tommy and I were walking down an alleyway as we said goodbye to a few kids from school. I was trying to explain to him about our math homework when putties appeared out of nowhere. Dropping my satchel, I kicked one in the face as Tommy punched one. Rolling under a putty's legs, I spun a kick at it's back and it fell to the ground._ _Running up a wall, Tommy front flipped off the wall and the putty slammed into it. Picking up a trash can lid, Tommy threw it to me and I caught it, bashing a putty over the head as I threw it like a frisbee and Tommy caught it, hitting a putty in the face. As we stood on different sides of the alley, the putties disappeared as I rolled my shoulders._

" _Damn it. I'm out of shape." I huffed as Tommy laughed._

 _The wind started blowing as my hair whipped around my face and Tommy and I looked up to see Rita standing above us._

" _You two! I have chosen you both to become my evil rangers!" Rita yelled as I grabbed Tommy's arm._

" _We need to leave now!" I yelled as I pulled Tommy a bit down the alleyway._

 _A purple light appeared in front of my eyes and in a flash, we were wrapped in webbing as Rita's voice echoed around us. It felt like fire was consuming my body as my mind struggled against Rita's control and as I tried to fight against the control, it seemed like purple webbing captured what little sanity I had and locked it away. As the webbing disappeared, I sat up and I felt nothing as Rita's cackle echoed around us._

" _How may we serve our Empress?" Tommy and I asked in unison._

" _As Rangers, you can now enter the Command Center. There you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers; Jason, the Red Ranger, Zach the Black Ranger, Kimberley, the Pink Ranger, Billy, the Blue Ranger, and Trini, the Yellow Ranger. Now, prepare to receive the sixth and seventh power coins and become my green and purple rangers." Rita said._

 _Tommy and I held out our hands as the coins appeared in our hands as we stared at them. Closing my fist around the coin, I stood up and Tommy followed after, dwarfing me in the process._

" _Now, morph and become the green and purple rangers!" Rita yelled._

 _As green and purple smoke covered us, Tommy and I morphed as we stared at the sky._

" _To the fall of Zordon." Tommy said._

" _And the destruction of the Power Rangers." I finished as we teleported to the Command Center._

 _Once we got there, I felt something screaming at me. Begging me not to do what we were about to do, but Rita's voice was louder than all of that._

" _You know what to do." Rita said._

" _Your wish is our command Empress." Tommy said as I followed him._

 _Tommy looked around and we saw a robot charging in the corner of the room. Slunking over to him, I pulled out the virus and slipped it into his back. This caused him to wake up, and sirens blared around us._

 __" _Alert! Alert! Hostile takeover!" It yelled._

" _Sweet dreams tin head." Tommy said as he pulled the charger from its back._

" _Alpha!" The head in the jar yelled._

" _How is it possible that you are here? Only those with a power coin, may enter this fortress undetected." It said as we walked around to face him._

" _Yes, we have them and the power. And there's nothing you can do to stop us!" I yelled as we held out our coins._

" _So Rita has finally chosen someone to give them too." He said._

" _Right Zordon. We are her rangers and she is our queen." Tommy said._

" _Tommy, she has you and Shawn under an evil spell. Let me help. I can save you both." Zordon said._

" _Worry about saving yourself old man." I snapped as I pointed at him._

 _Tommy looked at the consol and pulled out a panel as I pulled one up._

" _No! You must not do this! Alpha! Alpha 5, wake up!" Zordon yelled as we pulled out wires and cords._

" _Alpha, you must warn the other Power Rangers!" Zordon yelled as we continued pulling up panels and pulling out wires._

" _Shawn, Tommy! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Zordon yelled as sparks flew as we kept ripping wires out._

" _I'm losing power!" Zordon said as his face began to fade in and out._

 _Sirens were screaming as I ripped out a panel and its wires._

" _Losing contact with your dimension." Zordon said as Tommy pulled out a panel._

" _Tommy, no!" Zordon screamed as he disappeared._

 _Once Zordon had faded away, Tommy and I stood in the middle of the carnage and laughed loudly._

" _It is done our Empress." I said._

" _Zordon has been eliminated." Tommy said._

" _And the Power Rangers are next." Tommy and I chorused as we laughed._

 _Teleporting out of the Command Center, Tommy and I appeared at a battle and I chuckled as Tommy's head whipped towards me._

" _What's so funny?" Tommy asked._

" _That they think they can win." I said._

 _The Megazord's head whipped towards us and smiled darkly under my helmet as Tommy nodded his head to me._

" _Our turn." We said as we jumped into the air and landed on the Megazord._

" _Time to meet the Green and Purple Rangers." Tommy said as we dropped into the head._

" _Long live Empress Rita!" Tommy and I yelled as I threw the door opened and I kicked Trini in the face._

 _We quickly attacked the Rangers as the Megazord was swaying side to side as I tackled Kim to the ground and kicked Billy backwards. Billy jumped up and swung a punch for my head, only for Tommy to catch his arm as he threw him from the Megazord. I following suit tossed Kim out and we smirked under our helmets as we threw out Zach and Trini, and finally Jason. I noticed they all went in different directions._

" _Once again, as if they could win." I said as we jumped from the zord._

 _Tommy and I landed as we dropped into fighting stances and the Power Punks jumped up, ready to defend themselves._

" _You're finished!" Tommy yelled as we attacked._

 _The Rangers started their defense as we fought against them. Tommy jumped into the air and wrapped his legs around Trini's neck as his arm was wrapped around Billy's neck, sending them both to the ground. Kim tried to slash Tommy with her dagger and I kicked her in the side of her face, as she rolled on ground._

" _Overruled!" I yelled as I flipped Zach over my shoulder._

 _He slammed onto his back as he groaned and I kicked Jason away from me. Tommy pulled out his sword and was slashing at the Rangers as I laughed loudly. Jason ran in front of Zach and he stood as the leader he was._

" _You think you're so tough? Why don't you take me on?" Jason asked._

" _With pleasure." Tommy said as he threw his sword and it stabbed into Jason's chest, leaving a large burn mark on his suit._

" _I was not ready for today." Zach said as I watched Tommy and Jason fight._

" _I don't think any of us were." Trini said._

 _Tommy kicked Jason and he went rolling back to the others as I stood next to Tommy. Channeling power into my hands, I created a purple orb as I smirked at the Rangers._

" _Galick Gun bitches." I said as I fired the attack._

 _It created a large explosion and they all flipped over as they landed on the ground in heaps. Tommy and I laughed evilly as we teleported out of the battle zone. As soon as we landed in the alleyway, I looked around confused since we were no longer in our Ranger suits._

" _My Rangers! You are to remain here on Earth until further notice!" Rita yelled._

" _Whatever pleases our Empress." We said as she laughed._

" _Remember keep your identity as the Green and Purple rangers a secret. No one must learn the truth." Rita said._

" _As you wish, our Empress." We said in unison._

" _Yes!" Rita yelled, as she faded away laughing._

 _Tommy pulled out his coin and stared at it as his eyes glowed a bright green. I pulled my out and watched as it glowed a purple and I smiled as I closed my fist around._

" _Well, looky who we have here, Skull." Bulk said as we looked towards him._

" _Yeah, it's the new kid who made us look bad at school." Skull said._

 _Tommy and I glared at the two idiots as they walked towards us. Moving forward slightly, Tommy looked ready to snap their necks. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him backwards, shaking my head._

" _Nobody insults Bulk." Bulk said._

" _Yeah, nobody." Skull said as Tommy looked them up and down._

" _Really? With the thick hat on your head?" I asked._

" _I think you owe me an apology." Bulk said._

 _Tommy turned his head towards them and his eyes started flashing as they both backed up from us. As they turned to run, green lighting flew from Tommy's eyes and attached themselves to Bulk and Skull's feet, sending them into the dumpster. Tommy flipped his coin into the air as he dragged me off behind him._

 _Flashback Interrupted_

"Wait, wait, wait. You could shoot lightning from your eyes?" Conner asked as he waved his hands around.

As I was telling this story, we decided to go to my house and we were driving there now. Tommy was kind enough to give me a lift, since Yang still hasn't given my truck back.

"Good question, can we still do that?" I asked looking at Tommy.

"I would assume. If I could, I would use it on Conner to get him to do his homework on time." Tommy said as he sneered at Conner from the rear view mirror.

"Hey, what about the next day at school? What happened then?" Trent asked.

 _Flashback Resumes_

 _Tommy was leaning against the wall as someone the students were doing the same. The hallway had a clear path for their favorite show that came on every day around this time. As Tommy was smirking, a loud squeal met everyone's ears as their heads snapped to the end of the hallway. Shawn came rushing down the hall as yells of anger were heard._

" _ROSE! GET BACK HERE!" One of the coaches yelled._

" _STOP RUNNING ROSE! WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY TODAY, DAMN IT!" The other coach yelled as they came chasing after her._

" _Like I'm waiting for you two." Shawn said as she ran faster._

" _GET BACK HERE! STOP THIS!" They screamed as Shawn laughed._

 _The students who were watching this were laughing loudly as Shawn moved faster than the coaches could. They cornered her and Shawn raced towards one and slid through his legs as he turned and she disappeared into the girl's bathroom. Tommy laughed as the coaches stomped off, muttering under the breath about how one day Rose was going to have to actually go to gym class. Knocking on the girl's bathroom door, Tommy smirked as Shawn poked her head out of the door and looked around._

" _Are they gone?" Shawn said as she looked at him._

 _Tommy nodded as she walked out of the bathroom and they walked over to his locker. Leaning against it, Shawn reached into his locker and pulled out her bag with her suckers, before sticking a watermelon one in her mouth. Looking at Shawn, Tommy smiled as he opened his mouth and closed it as he saw Kim walking over to them. An annoyed look crossed Tommy's face as he opened his math binder, pretending to be looking over his work._

" _Tommy?" Kim asked, as Tommy ignored her._

" _Tommy?" Kim asked again as Tommy looked at her._

" _So, what happened to you the other day after school? I thought we were gonna meet." Kim said as she fixed her bag._

" _Something came up. Shawn, are we meeting after school again?" Tommy asked as Shawn nodded._

 _Kim's eyelids fluttered a few times as she bit her bottom lip. Shawn wasn't paying any attention to her friend as she pushed her bangs back._

" _Oh. You know, I just got kinda worried." Kim said, trying to be nonchalant._

" _Hey, he's a big boy Kimberly. He doesn't need you to worry about him." Shawn said as she sneered at Kim._

 _Kim was shocked at the icy reception that she was getting from the two of them and was hurt by her friends cold words._

" _Is something wrong?" Kim asked, looking between the two._

" _Cause you're totally acting like…" Kim trailed off as Shawn glared at her._

" _Like what?" Shawn barked._

" _Like you're upset with me." Kim said._

 _Tommy walked over to her and blocked Shawn from punching the brown haired girl in the face._

" _Has it ever occurred to you that I might have other things on my mind?" Tommy said._

" _Newsflash Kimberly: You are not the center of everybody's universe." Shawn said._

" _Well excuse me for living." Kim said as she walked away from the two of them._

 _The two evil rangers smiled as their eyes flashed purple and green, before walking towards their math class._

 _Flashback Ends_

As Tommy pulled up to my house, I ran my fingers through my hair as I saw Andros and Yang standing outside of my door, boxes around their legs. Unbuckling myself, I jumped out of the Jeep and ran towards them both, hugging Yang as she tried to pry me off of her. Andros laughed as I whined and nuzzled my head into Yang's chest.

"Get off me! Let go!" Yang yelled as she pushed me into Andros.

"Andro!" I yelled as I hugged him tightly as Yang pulled on my arms.

"Release my boyfriend!" Yang yelled as she pried me off.

Flipping her off, I dropped to my knees as I looked for the boxes that Kimberly sent to me, when I lived with my aunt in Dallas. Since I didn't remember her, I never opened her boxes and just let them sit in my room. Picking up a box, I ripped it open and pouted as I saw nothing but shoes and my hats. Tossing them out of the box, Yang screamed as she covered her head and she stormed over to me as Andros pulled her back.

"Yang...It's best to help and not hinder the crackpot." Ryu said as he opened my front door.

"How long have you been in my house?" I asked, as he smirked.

"Long enough to know how weird your letter opener is." Ryu said as he swung around Tommy's old Dragonzord dagger.

I jumped and grabbed the dagger as I rolled into the house, turning the dagger over in my hands. Glaring at Ryu, I placed the dagger into my boots and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Unless you're going to help me get these inside...Go home." I said as Yang nodded.

"Agreed. Andros, let's go." Yang said as she led him off.

Ryu glared at Tommy before following after them as I started putting my shoes back into the opened box, before moving it into the house. Tommy picked up a box as did the kids as I just told them to set them anywhere. Conner nodded as he was about to drop his box and I screamed loudly, before covering my mouth.

"What?!" Conner yelled as I stopped the box from slipping from his grip.

"Those are my glasses. Please, be careful. I believe these are just books, my stuffed animals, shoes and hats, and weapons. So since everything else is put up, I guess I can make dinner for you guys." I said as the kids cheered.

Walking into the kitchen, I pulled out a pot from under the counter and place it on the counter stove. Adding water to the pot, I turned the flame on as I scratched my head and looked at the four rookies as Tommy pulled out a bottle of water.

"So, where did I leave off?" I mumbled as I rolled my neck.

"You and Dr. O had just told off Kimberly." Ethan said as I nodded.

"Thank you Ethan." I said.

 _Flashback_

 _Tommy and I were walking down the hall as Rita's voice echoed around us. We both stopped as we waited for her command._

" _My Green Ranger, meet me at the beach and my Purple Ranger, I want you to teleport Jason to the Dark Lair. Then once you have finished that task, battle the rangers until Tommy arrives." Rita said as I smirked._

" _My Queen, I understand. I shall require putties." I said, as my smirk got bigger._

" _Agreed." She said as her voice faded and Tommy looked at me._

 _I smiled at him lightly as I raced towards the stairs, and Tommy passed me as we stopped to see Jason in front of us. He smiled at us both and we both smiled back at him._

" _Hey, Tommy something came up. So, we're going to have to reschedule our workout session." Jason said as Tommy put his hands in his pockets._

" _That's understandable." Tommy said as Jason turned his back and started to walk off._

 _Smirking, I pulled my coin out and held it out towards Jason. The same feeling was back, screaming at me not to do it and I ignored it. A purple light shot out from my coin as it slammed into Jason's back and he disappeared. Smirking, I tossed my coin into the air as I walked down the stairs._

" _I shall be back in a little while. Don't have too much fun without me." Tommy said as I rolled my eyes._

" _I'm just going to cause a little mayhem. Bring the Power Pukes out of hiding." I said as I smirked._

 _He nodded with a smirk and vanished in a streak of green as I brushed my purple bangs away from my face. Looking around, I pulled out my coin and gripped it._

" _It's Morphin' Time!" I said as it turned into a morpher and I smirked._

" _VELOCIRAPTOR!" I yelled as the purple suit covered me._

 _As I made a fist, I teleported to the beach and used my powers to create a version of me and the putties arrived and the clone me screamed. The Rangers knew me as a girl with a bigger bark than bite, so it was time to put that to good use. As the other me was being attacked by the putties, I hid behind rocks as the Rangers showed up._

" _Shawn, get out of here!" Trini yelled as my clone ran towards where I was hiding only to fade away as she rounded the rocks._

" _Hyah!" I yelled as I jumped over the rocks and kicked Zach in the back._

 _He flew forwards as I landed and went into my battle pose. They looked at me as Kim charged at me and I punched her in the face, causing her to hit the ground. Trini and Billy tried to double team me and I grabbed their arms, slamming them into each other before I flipped them. Flipping backwards, I moved out of the way of Zach's sword. Pulling out my own, I began to fight against Zach as I grabbed his arm and bent it back, kicking my right leg over my head and hitting Zach, before back bending from Kim's attack. Stretching my body out, I wrapped my legs around Trini's neck and flipped backwards, and unwrapped my legs as Trini went flying. As I looked at the Rangers, I know they can't see it but I had a large smile on my face._

" _I heard that one of you said I was useless. That I didn't fight since I had the Green Ranger. Now, who can't fight?" I taunted._

 _Kim sat up from the ground as I stood up. She had to be glaring at me from under her helmet as I bowed to her and a hand landed on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Tommy as the Rangers jumped to their feet and attacked again. Tommy was using his new sword as I kicked Billy. As the rangers tried to get up, Tommy's sword glowed white as he pointed it at them._

" _Feel the power from the Sword of Darkness!" Tommy yelled as he slammed the sword into the ground._

 _The Rangers flipped into the air as I laughed loudly. Now, I don't know who decided that it would be such a good idea to call their zords. Tommy and I looked at the Megazord in annoyance as Tommy looked at the Megazord. We were laying on the ground and we jumped to our feet, me glaring at the Rangers and their cheap trick._

" _We attack at the same time." Tommy said as I nodded._

 _Channeling my power into my hands again, Tommy channeled his power around his sword as we both sent our attacks at the Megazord. Moving its shield in the path of the attacks and they bounced off. Our own attacks came back at us and the explosion caused us to roll backwards as we stood up._

" _You haven't seen the last of the Green and Purple Ranger!" Tommy and I yelled as we teleported away._

 _The next day, I was wandering Angel Grove alone. Rita had demanded that I take the day and just keep up appearances. While I wasn't happy about that, it did give me a chance to catch up on my favorite cartoons. So, I was sitting at home, wrapped in my blanket, my Scooby-Doo house shoes on, and a pint of Ben and Jerry's in my hand as I stared at the TV. Spooning more ice cream into my mouth, Dexter's Laboratory was interrupted by a News Alert._

" _Oh, come on! My only free day and this shit comes on!" I yelled._

" _The footage you're watching is of the two new Power Rangers who were spotted fighting the other Rangers." One of the anchors said as I pouted._

" _My cartoons are ruined because this can't wait." I said._

" _Who are these new Rangers? And why are they so good and being bad?" The one in the middle said as I looked at the TV._

" _Tell me more. I love for people to sing my praises." I said as leaned forward._

" _Okay, so it seems that while the Power Ranger were nowhere to be found, local Angel Grove student, Shawn Rose was attacked by putties. She seemed to be having a hard time, when the Power Rangers showed up and Shawn was able to escape. As Shawn ran off, the Purple Ranger came into the scene and began to thrash the Rangers on her own. Her teammate, the Green Ranger, was not at the fight. What do you think of these new Rangers?" The woman in the middle asked._

" _Where did they get this footage? Better yet, HOW did they?" I asked as I pointed my spoon._

" _I think that they may or may not be under a dark spell by Rita. Because to me, it is the only thing that makes sense." The second man said, holding out his arms._

" _Rookies gone rogue?" The first man said._

" _Are you kidding me?" I muttered around my mouthful._

" _Then the Pink Ranger, it seems the Purple Ranger has a crush for her as she is the first Ranger to be hit by him every time they meet." The second man said._

" _Liar! I am no man!" I yelled as I threw my empty carton at the TV._

 _As I jumped up to scream even more, my doorbell rang and I turned the TV off, threw my blanket on the couch and stalked to the door. Ripping the door open, I was shocked to see Kim, Billy, Trini and Zach standing there. Pushing my bangs back, I'm sure I did look like I had just woken up._

" _Hey Shawn. We saw the news." Zach said._

" _Are you okay?" Trini asked, reaching out to touch me._

 _I backed away from her touch as I stood on the side of the door and ushered them into my house. They walked into the room and sat down and I closed the door. Leaning against it, I looked at Kim's face and put on a concerned look as I tried to hide my joy and laughter._

" _Kim, what happened to your face?" I asked, biting my tongue._

" _I fell down the stairs when I was walking on my hands." Kim said._

" _Your house doesn't have stairs." I said, raising an eyebrow._

" _I ran into Tommy earlier." Kim said._

" _And?" I asked._

" _I asked him if he had seen Jason and he said that he and you waited for him after school, but he never showed. Though, if it was after school, how did you end up where you did surrounded by putties?" Kim asked, looking at me._

" _I did wait with Tommy, but I got bored and left the school. Where I went to the beach and was attacked by putties. If anything, I was bait to get the Rangers out in the open." I said as I glared at her._

" _Though let me guess Kim, you were worried." I said as she stared at me._

" _That is what you do best." I said._

 _She blushed as their communicators went off and I looked at their watches._

" _Didn't know they could do that." I said as they all stood up._

" _Sorry Shawn. We gotta go." Zach said as they all ran out of the house._

 _As the door closed, I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of popcorn, sticking it in the microwave. Reaching into the fridge, I pulled out a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper and my pizza rolls. The doorbell rang and I skipped towards the door as I opened it and handed the guy my money and took my pizza._

" _Thanks. Keep the change." I said as he nodded._

 _Opening the box, I saw broccoli on half of my pizza and I shook._

" _Congratulations Angel Grove! You've ruined pizza! First the Hawaiians, and now you." I said as the doorbell rang again._

 _The pizza guy was back as he held out a box, with a blush on his face. I walked back and grabbed the_

 _other pizza and handed him it back. He nodded as I took my cheese pizza into my house, closed the door and sat it on the coffee table. Rushing back to the kitchen, I got my pizza rolls, popcorn and soda and slid into my spot on the couch as I turned on my MGM cartoons VHS. As the movie played, I ate and laughed as I snuggled into my blanket as outside, everything got dark and I paused the movie as I looked out of the window._

" _Who let Kim's ego block the sun?" I asked as I shrugged._

 _Flashback Ends_

We were sitting at the table as we ate the ramen I made, and the kids and Tommy were using forks. Kira looked up at me, with the noodles hanging down her chin as she looked annoyed.

"Don't leave us hanging like that. What happened next?" Kira asked around her mouthful.

"Finish your food Kira." I said as she rolled her eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _I was in a split as I was in front of Tommy who was using the fly station and I muttered about how it took me a month to learn what the damn name of the machine was as I swung my left leg to the front and pointed my toes as I leaned over my legs. A smile of relief crossed my face as I heard my back pop. This workout is needed since I made a pig of myself yesterday._

" _Tommy, Shawn. I know." Kim said as we looked up at her._

" _I know you two are the Green and Purple Rangers." Kim said as Tommy slammed the bars down and I looked up at her._

" _Well then Pink Ranger." Tommy said as Kim looked shocked._

" _You should also know that you and the other Rangers will soon be destroyed." I said._

" _Let's us help you. We can break Rita's spell." Kim said as Tommy glared at her._

" _Rita is our Empress. She will soon rule the world." Tommy said._

 _Kim grabbed Tommy's hand as I glared at her._

" _Tommy, please let us help you." Kim said as I smacked her hand down._

" _You have been warned." I said as I felt my eyes glow._

" _Such a good heroine Kim. Only offering to help one of us." Tommy bit back as we walked off._

 _As we walked around Angel Grove, I felt the nagging feeling return as I glared at the sidewalk. Tommy pushed my shoulder forward and I stumbled slightly as I caught my balance and glared at him. Holding up his hands, Tommy smiled as we walked towards a large warehouse. Looking around, we hid behind it and pulled our coins out._

" _It's Morphin' Time!" I said as it turned into a morpher._

" _VELOCIRAPTOR!" I yelled as the purple suit covered me._

 _Tommy was standing in his green suit as we teleported to the ocean and he summoned his zord the Dragonzord. Not going to lie, his was pretty damn cool to look at. The next hour was spent with me sitting on a rock, one leg crossed over my other one as my hand sat under my masked chin, pretty much watching Tommy have fun with his new toy. My groans of boredom were drowned out by his laughs and the crashing and smashing going on around us. Finally a sense of rapture came as the Zords appeared and battled against Tommy's. As they formed Megazord, Tommy ended up getting sent to where I was sitting in the mountains at least 30 meters away. Rolling to a stop in front of me, I looked at Tommy and rose an eyebrow._

" _Didn't see it coming did ya?" I asked as I looked at him._

 _Jason leaped from the cockpit and landed as he pointed at Tommy._

" _It's time you both became good again." Jason yelled._

" _I don't think so." Tommy snapped._

 _A battle began to unsue from the green and red rangers as we all sat and watched. Jason had finally got the Sword of Darkness from Tommy after fifteen minutes._

" _It's all over Tommy." Jason said as he pulled out his blaster to destroy the Sword of Darkness._

 _As he pointed the blaster, I jumped up and ran towards the sword, something compelling me to save it as he fired. The sword exploded and I fell to my knees next to Tommy as we both demorphed. Guilt filled my veins as I looked at my friends._

" _Shawn, Tommy. Are you two alright?" Jason asked._

" _What's happening to me?" Tommy asked._

" _You both were under Rita's power." Jason said as he helped us to our feet._

" _My head is spinning." Tommy said._

" _Mine hurts like a bitch." I said as Jason chuckled._

" _You're both going to be okay." Jason said._

" _What have I done?" Tommy asked._

" _Why did you guys save me?" I asked after._

" _What you both did, you did under Rita's influence. You both own the power now. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita." Jason said._

" _After everything we've done?" I asked._

" _And everything's that happened?" Tommy asked._

" _Tommy, Shawn. We need you both." Jason said, looking over my shoulder._

" _It's were you belong." Jason said, as we hesitated._

 _We both looked at the others and at each other as they gave us encouraging smiles. Except for Kimmy dear, she seemed kinda annoyed._

" _Will you join us?" Jason asked._

 _Tommy nodded and shook Jason's hand as I tackled Jason in a hug. The other rangers laughed at Jason tried to pull me off._

" _It's Morphin' Time!" Jason yelled as we all grabbed out morphers._

" _DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled._

" _VELOCIRAPTOR!" I yelled._

" _MASTODON!" Zach yelled._

" _PTERODACTYL!" Kim yelled._

" _TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled._

" _SABERTOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled._

" _TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled._

" _We're back and we're ready to morph into action." Jason said, striking a pose._

" _Seven working together to fight evil!" Tommy said striking a pose._

" _And stop Rita!" Zach yelled._

" _And all her menacing monsters!" Trini struck her pose._

" _And ruling the universe with evil!" Kim said._

" _Look out Rita, we're not backing down! Cause we're the…" I started as the others joined me._

" _Power Rangers!" We yelled._

 _Flashback Ends_

The kids are laughing as I was rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"I still can't believe I did that." I said.

Tommy nodded as he tapped his finger against his watch and the kids groaned. Standing up, the kids placed their bowls and silverware into dishwasher. They all walked out of the house and Tommy followed behind them. Walking after them, I leaned against the door frame as they all climbed into Tommy's Jeep and I waved to them as I smiled. The kids waved back as Tommy backed out of my drive way and he honked twice before they disappeared down the street. Once they were out of sight, I walked back into the house and closed the door behind me as I stretched my hands above my head. Looking around the room, I saw the boxes that still littered my living room and threw my head back with a groan as I picked up the box with my glasses and walked to the kitchen. Ripping the box open, I pulled out my glasses and wine glasses as I sat them on the counter. As I was placing them into the cabinets, I heard my ring and I picked it up, flipping the phone open as I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked as I placed it between my ear and right shoulder.

"Hello darling. How are we doing today?" My Aunt Miranda said as she seemed to have a tight smile on her face.

"Hi Aunt Miranda. I'm fine, just finishing up the rest of my boxes." I said as I collapsed the box.

"Sweetie, why don't you have movers doing that?" She asked as I sighed, picking up my two boxes of comic books.

"Auntie, I was at work today. I got the job over the Thanksgiving break and I spent the rest of my time with you and packing. When could I pay the movers to put up my stuff? Also, you know I hate for random people to touch my stuff. Even if I am paying them." I said, muttering the last part.

Walking to my office, I listened to her whine about how I was the owner of one of the largest companies in America and the successor to her company as well as her husband's restaurant chains. She had the idea that I was above everyone because of the fact of how much money I had and came from. I on the other hand am just fine with teaching, saving and investing my money.

"Sweetie, I am thinking of taking time off to come and see your new house. Maybe get to meet your neighbours and see Reefside." She said as I dropped my comic books to the floor.

"What? There's no need for that." I stuttered as I paled.

"Of course there is need. You, Yang and Andros have to have an amazing little home. I want to see it." She said as I started stuttering even more.

"N-no. You can't. I mean, who is going to run your company like you? No one is as amazing an Ice Queen as you. Please, don't." I begged as she laughed.

"So, it's settled. I will see you at the end of the week. Love you sweetie." She said as she hung up.

"Sometimes I dislike that woman." I said as I pulled the phone from my ear.

Laying my phone onto the desk, I started putting my comic books in their cases on my wall to wall bookshelf that covered my walls, except the one with the door. Once that was done, I picked up my phone and dialed Yang's number as I dragged my stuffed animals upstairs. Once I got them into my room, I dumped them onto the floor as I began to place them in their spots when Yang finally answered.

"You better have a good excuse for interrupting." Yang snarled as I sighed.

"I don't really care about the fact that I have cock blocked you and Andros. The reason I called id because the devil woman is coming at the end of the week. You and Andros are going to have to move in on Wednesday and stay until when the witch leaves." I said as she groaned loudly.

"You have to be fucking with me right now!" Yang yelled.

"Two things, one that is Andros' job. Two, no I'm not. That was the agreement that you made. I was fine with living in LA and teaching there. You thought being here would be better for me." I said as she snarled again.

"Fine...We'll see you on Wednesday. Stop! I gotta go! Andros!" Yang yelled as she was giggling.

"I'm hanging up. I don't wanna hear your sex life." I shivered as I hung up at another giggle.

Shivering, I finished with the animals and I climbed over to my bed, tossing the covers back as I kicked my shoes off and crawled under the four blankets. Snuggling into my pillows, I sighed as I missed the familiar weight of my baby boy at the foot of my bed.

"Stupid aunt. Making me leave my baby at home. Who cares if he was too big to fly over here on that shitty plane? She could have let me take the jet. But no, I have to wait until she comes. She better be bringing my damn dog with her or this visit will be hell." I said, as I rolled over and plugged up my phone.

Turning over again, I closed my eyes as I let sleep overcome me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Here's Chapter 2! I own nothing except the plot, the characters you don't know and yeah. Review and favorite!**

Tommy's POV

10:30 am

Entering the teacher's lounge, I spotted Shawn sitting at a table alone and she had her head on the table, one arm over her head and her other hand was holding something to her ear as she mumbled something. It sounded like directions and by the way she was acting, I decided that it would be best not to ask. Reaching for the coffee pot, I refilled my cup before I walked from the teacher's lounge. Before I walked through the door, I heard Shawn let out a growl of annoyance as she slammed her hand against the table. Walking down the hall, my eyes scanned over the students who had large stacks of paper in their hands. One of the students was actually crying as she ran into the bathroom. With a look of worry on my face, I walked into my classroom to see the Rangers sitting on the lab tables. They all had looks of fear and they were holding their own stack of the papers that many of the kids were carrying around in their hands. Kira was waving the papers around, Trent was reading one of the pages, Conner had his head on the table, and Ethan was flipping through them.

"What's going on you guys? Where did all those papers come from?" I asked.

They all turned towards me and Kira jumped off the table as she rushed over to me. The others following after her. Waving the papers around Kira and Ethan were yelling, as Trent was shaking his in the air as he looked like he was annoyed. Conner was throwing his hands in the air before he grabbed at his hair. Looking from one of them to the next, I tried to get them to settle down as their rant finally came to a stop. Looking at me, they all had looks of help on their faces as I walked to my desk.

"Stop!" I snapped as they all closed their mouths.

Sitting down in my chair, I rubbed my temples as I sighed and looked at them.

"Now, I want you all to calmly tell me what you need to tell me, understand?" I asked as they nodded.

"Dr. R is out of her mind!" Kira yelled.

"She's had a major mood swing!" Ethan yelled.

"She gave all of us homework! A ten page essay over...Wait a minute it's here somewhere." Conner said as he started flipping through the pages.

"It's all opinion based! Plus it has nothing to do with what we're learning in history!" Trent yelled as he threw the papers on my desk.

"I found it. Write a biography about a person in history off this list!" Conner said as I picked up Trent's papers.

"Some of these people existed and some didn't." I said as I flipped through her list.

"Half of them we haven't even learned about yet." Kira whined.

I trailed my finger down the list as the door was kicked opened and Yang and Andros ran into the room. Placing the stack of papers down, I noticed that Yang held a taser in her left hand as she looked around confused. Ryu walked into the room, drinking a cup of coffee. Andros pushed Yang's hand down as he sighed and walked over to me.

"I take it that stack of papers is part of her rage right now?" Andros asked as I nodded.

"Part of her rage? You mean, that's she's just getting started?!" Conner asked, his voice going up an octave.

"Yeah, like this morning we came to bring back her truck and she was all depressed this morning." Yang said as Ryu nodded.

"Depression, rage, irrationality, rage, depression, more irrationality and finally she will be okay." Ryu said.

"After like a month or so." Yang said, shurgging.

The kids seemed to be defeated as they slumped into the seats behind them as Kira looked like she was terrified. Trent was still flipping through the list, circling a few things with a red pen as he looked through the papers. Ethan was holding his head as he muttered something under his breath and he was slumping further down in his chair. Conner was pulling at his hair as he yelled about how he was going to fail her class and it just started. Rubbing my face, I cracked my knuckles as Yang and Andros were having some unspoken conversation.

"Okay, so out of the 30 names, only 10 are names that I couldn't find in a history book. The real ones are Napoleon, King Henry the Eighth, Bloody Mary, Adolf Hitler, Alexander the Great, Joseph Stalin, Genghis Kahn, Edgar Allen Poe, Sigmund Freud, Gautama Buddha, William the Conqueror, Saint Peter, Constantine the Great, Philip the Second of Spain, King Arthur, Joan of Arc, Winston Churchill, Charles the First of England, and Charles Dickens. Those are the actual people that we have on the list." Trent said as he placed the paper down.

"Like I said, we haven't learned about half of them." Kira said as she threw her hands into the air.

I chuckled as I looked at the other names and my eyes widened as I looked at Andros.

"King Mondo and the Machine Empire. Space Witch Rita. Lord Zedd. Master Vile. Rito. Zordon. Divatox. Ichigo. Edward Elric. Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans. What the hell is going on with her?" I asked.

"This is Shawn we're talking about, wouldn't some of these names bring… interest onto her?" Ryu asked.

"More than what she needs." I mumbled.

"Is there any reason she would have a large change in her attitude?" Trent asked.

"Her aunt is coming in a few days. That might have triggered it." Yang said as she sat on one of the lab tables.

"Oh yes the Ice queen, she's the reason Shawn has 2 PHD's, 2 teaching degrees, and a business degree. She told Shawn there would be no love or her crazy pills unless she did a lot of work. Really seemed to work for Shawn to finish high school and college, plus make her own in the world. But she's a detriment to everyone's health." Ryu said sighing and reaching into his pockets.

"Wait, crazy pills?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. I do remember nights we would go out and when we got back, Shawn would be up working like a madman on some new project. Even who she dated and what we did the Ice Queen ruined. Shawn wanted to play hockey, her aunt thought that ice skating or ballet was a safer choice. Shawn did both and got to do hockey in college. No one has ever won against that woman, she even scares many of the men in the Middle Eastern countries that she has to work with." Yang said as Andros nodded.

"Is no one going to talk about the crazy pills?" Ethan asked, once again ignored.

"That's not necessarily true." Shawn's voice carried from the door as the Rangers jumped.

"She learned not to try anything with me…" Ryu muttered looking at a piece of rusted metal.

"Not you. It was my twenty first birthday." Shawn started off.

"I remember that. Best birthday ever." Andos said.

"I shouldn't tell you guys this because my uncle and I swore to take it to our graves. But, the day before auntie dear wanted us to have a fancy party with a string quartet, fancy dresses and suits, even fancy foods. Though, Yang and Ryu's mothers banded together and demanded that we be allowed to be normal for a night I guess you could say. There was yelling and screaming, my uncle was crying. Uncle hid behind the flat screen, I hid under the dining table. But their mom's held fast. That day the Ice Queen was defeated and Uncle and I swore to never bring it up, on pain of death." Shawn said as she shivered.

"You remember that? I tuned them out." Ryu asked.

"More or less." Shawn said as she walked over to my desk and pulled out a Snickers bar.

"When did you?" I asked.

"This morning before you got here. You really need to lock your door when you leave for the day." Shawn said.

"So, why are you in such a good mood?" Andros asked.

"I'm not in a good mood. Right now, I just gotta deal with it." Shawn said.

"Deal with what?" Yang asked as Shawn sighed.

Shawn bit into the candy as she chewed and pointed at the door and we looked confused.

"So, this is the school you're working at. It's so cute." A voice said as Yang jumped up.

"She's here?!" Yang yelled, shaking Shawn.

"Yep, after they left my class. She showed up." Shawn said as the door opened.

Walking into the door was a woman who had to be at most 5'8, but in her seven inch heels was a staggering 6'3. Her black hair was pulled into a tight, braided bun and her sharp brown eyes scanned over us all. Walking closer to us, her heels clicked and clacked across the tiled floor and for some reason I crossed my leg over my lap, as she came to a stop. The bright red lipstick she wore on her lips that was turned into a sneer was enough to say that if she was evil, we would all be dead. Even the way she bounced the black Prada bag on her wrist, was quite unsettling. I have fought against monsters since I was a freshmen in high school and this woman terrified me.

"Oh by the way Shawn, since you're a history teacher you might as well have a historical artifact. Spearhead from around the time king Arthur was supposedly living. Not museum quality but, perfect for my job and a history teacher." Ryu said handing Shawn the piece of metal.

Shawn merely nodded as she bit into the candy again and her aunt walked over to her. Looking up at her aunt, Shawn's candy was hanging out of her mouth as she waved to the tall woman. Her aunt snatched the candy from her mouth and threw it in the trash can as Shawn jumped up and pointed at the trash can.

"Candy isn't good for you. Too much sugar is never a good thing sweetie." She said as Shawn glared at her.

"That's just an old wives tale." Ryu said under his breath.

"Well, if it isn't the Sultan of Knowledge. Ryu, how are you?" She asked as she bounced the purse higher in her folded arms.

"Well the mortality rate at the shop is low, no one set anyone else on fire- like last time you came to visit, by the way Thomas says hi. So all in all I'm doing fairly well, in fact we just got a big contract." Ryu said sarcastically.

"Thomas? The guy who does the Huckleberry impressions?" Shawn asked as she looked at her aunt.

"No. That's the other Thomas. Who I'm talking about is the one that almost burned down the shop when someone, not naming names, spilt the quench oil." Ryu said.

Shawn nodded as her aunt looked at her annoyed, glaring at me as her eyes raked over us again. Wrapping her arms around Shawn, she led her out of the room and closed the door behind them. Yang seemed to let out a breath of relief, as she did and leaned against the wall. Ryu and Andros looked like they couldn't care less as she did. Kira has shivered as she looked at me.

"Why does she seem to suck your soul out of you when she walks into the room?" Kira asked.

"Because she is the devil." Yang said.

"I wouldn't say that too loud, she might come back for you." Ryu said laughing.

There was a loud groan as something sounded hitting the floor. Conner ran for the door and dropped down, pressing his ear against the door as we watched him. Ethan and Trent followed Conner's lead as they did the same and Kira looked annoyed.

"What are you three doing?" Kira asked as they waved her over.

Glaring at them, she walked over to the door and leaned against it. Her face changed from annoyed to shocked as she put her hands on the door to balance herself. Yang and Andros looked at each other before looking at Ryu and myself. I shrugged as we watched my students listen to the conversation. Andros eventually walked over to the door and started listening as I rubbed my face. Standing up, I walked around the front of my desk and leaned against it as the door was ripped open.

Shawn's POV

Miranda had walked me out of Tommy's classroom and closed the door behind us. Leaning back against the wall, I stuck my hands into my jacket pockets and watched as she paced around on the floor. Her eyes were closed as she muttered something to herself. Smirking, I enjoyed seeing her so frazzled before she straightened her back and turned to me. My smirk had faded as I looked at her, an eyebrow raised as I waited for her to start talking.

"So, I'm to understand that you want to stay here. Be a teacher?" She asked as I looked at her confused.

She wasn't stiff with me when I told her that this is what I was going to do a few weeks ago. What is making her act like this? I guess she missed me in her own strange, disturbing way. Then again, this is the woman who wouldn't show me affection unless I worked my ass off, so it can't be that.

"Yeah, I like it here. I feel like I belong here, ya know?" I asked, shrugging as I pushed my bangs back.

"How long?" She asked.

"Well, I have a house, a job, and friends. So, I'm most likely going to live here for the rest of my life. It's a plus since I'm only an hour or so away from my business." I said, frowning at her.

Something was off with her right now, that I know for sure. In my time with her, I learned when she's trying to convince me of something and when she just doesn't care. She's trying to convince me of something, but what is she getting at?

"Pack your bags and that house Shawn. You're coming home." She said as I looked at her shocked.

The first word that came to my mind was no, which became hell no in a second. I was not returning to Dallas, and I refused to return to that lifestyle again. Reefside had become my home in the three weeks I had been here. I know that I had only been working for two days, but I loved working here and I even loved those little shits I taught. Life with my aunt was great, but doing this was satisfying. This was simple, but worth giving up any and all of the money that I have in my accounts. Miranda was my aunt. The person who was my mother for the rest of my high school career and when I needed one the most. Before she got married, she had everything a woman could ask for, designer clothes, luxury, men at her beck and call, and to me it seemed that she wanted nothing more than what she had.

"You have to be kidding. I'm not leaving." I said as I glared at her.

"I'm not kidding and you are leaving. I can get you a job teaching in South Korea, New York, China, and Japan. Somewhere where you'll get better pay for what you do. You must leave before they turn you primitive." She said as she grabbed my shoulders.

Letting out a groan, I slid down the wall and sat my head on my knees, before they dropped to the floor and I looked up at her.

"I know that it's not an easy thing for you to understand, but I enjoy it here." I snapped at her.

"Fine. Teach in San Francisco. You live on the outskirts of the town anyway. Commuting there won't be too much of a problem." She said as she pulled out her Blackberry.

"No. I want to teach here." I growled at her as I stood up.

"What in the world is so special that you must stay and teach here? You live in a rut of a town. These houses are shacks in this town. Is this what you want to live your life? I can give you a new mansion in Malibu! You can party with the stars of this country and now you want to tell me that you want to live here?! The life that I had planned for you ever since you stepped through my door, is just going up into smoke! And why is that? Because you want to live in the fucking woods like some damn fairy! Is this how I'm to be repaid for all the money I have invested into you?!" She screamed.

I have never been so glad for the students to be at lunch right now. Because this would be the worst thing for them to see me getting scolded and bitched at. Glaring at her, I stepped towards her and put my hands on my hips.

"First of all, you will lower your voice. This is my job and you are not to cause a scene or I will have the school police escort you off campus. Now, listen to me. You have been making my life a living hell ever since I moved into your house. I'm not apart of your portfolio to invest in. I'm a living and breathing human being. You just want me where you can keep me under your thumb and I'm 24 years old. When everyone else was having fun in life, what was I doing? Playing the perfect child for you. I did everything you asked me too. Never once did I ever go against you. Now that I want to live my own life, you have a problem with it. So, you have a choice. Either you let me live my life or you can get the hell out." I said as she looked at me shocked.

I felt good for finally standing up to her for the first time in my life, but the good feeling didn't last as she looked back to the classroom. Her shiny, black heels clacked against the floor and she turned and looked into the classroom and smirked.

"It's because of him isn't it? Thomas Oliver." She said as felt a scowl cross my lips.

"It has nothing to do with him. Also, his name is Tommy." I snarled as she smirked.

"I'll leave it alone for now little one. Just know this, when he learns of how much you are worth and who you really are; he will only want your money. I'll see you later. We're having dinner at Drago's. The only expensive restaurant in this dump. Bring Ryu, Yang, Andros and Thomas with you. I'll send a limo for you all." She said as she walked off, her heels echoing around me was the last sound I heard.

Walking back to Tommy's classroom, I twisted the knob slowly and pulled the door back as I jumped backwards. Kira, Conner, Yang, Ethan, Trent and Andros all fell to the ground as I sighed. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I glared at them as I felt my head throb.

"Idiots…" Ryu sighed.

"I really don't have time for this right now. I'm guessing the four in question heard?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, but why do we have to go?" Yang whined.

"Agreed. She will steal our souls and then bathe in our blood as she eats our bodies." Andros said.

"Okay. no more history or movie watching for you." I said as everyone looked worried.

"Andros, what happened to you?" Tommy asked.

"Shawn, catch. Yang, what the hell did you call me for again?" Ryu asked tossing me a bottle of painkillers.

Nodding to him, I caught the bottle and took two. Rubbing my neck, I felt relief as the throbbing dulled and I tossed the bottle back. Cracking my neck, I walked over and grabbed the stack of paper from Tommy's desk. Turning them sideways, I ripped them down the middle and threw them into the trash.

"You four spread the word; that essay is cancelled. Today will just be a movie day, since I need to calm down." I said as they cheered.

"Also don't tell anyone I'm carrying non-prescription drugs around and giving them to teachers." Ryu said.

"Those weren't Advil?" Conner asked.

"Still get ticketed for carrying that onto high school campuses." Ryu answered.

I nodded as Conner looked confused. Walking to the door, I turned and pointed out of the door as Yang nodded.

"Come on Andros. We have to go." Yang said.

Yang dragged Andros out of Tommy's classroom and Ryu follows out behind them. Waving to the other five, I closed the door and moved down the hall. As I walked down the hall, the students from my first five classes were avoiding my eyes as they moved past me. Sighing, I walked into my history class and picked up my music bag, and turned to walk to the Fine Arts hall. Unlocking the music room, I turned the lights on and unlocked my office door. Sighing, I picked up The Princess Bride and walked over to the large TV, starting to set it up. Once I got to the opening credits, I walked over to the lights and turned the first two rows off as I waited for the bell to ring. As the bell rang everyone came into the room and sat in their seats. Sitting in the back of the class, I started the movie and started to take roll. Since music is my last two periods on Tuesday and Thursday, I just let them watch the movie as I ignored them and made sure they were accounted for.

"Dr. Rose? Dr. Rose? Dr. Rose?" A voice said behind me.

"Shawn?" Tommy said as his hand landed on my shoulder.

I reacted on instinct and gripped his wrist before I flipped him over my shoulder, pinning him down with my knee in his back. He mumbled something and I let him go.

"Sorry Tommy." I said as I helped him up.

He waved me off as Conner and the others walked over.

"So, everyone is happy that you cancelled the essay." Conner said as I nodded.

"I figured that they would. Tommy, I'll see you later." I said as I picked up my bag and Kira handed me my other bag.

Nodding to them, I walked away from them as I yawned lightly. As I left the school, I yawned again as I unlocked my truck and tossed my bags into the passenger seat and climbed into the cab. Sticking my key into the ignition, I turned the engine over and I started to back out of the parking lot. Once I did, I drove off the campus and down the street, I sighed as I turned on the radio and keeping the volume low for background noise.

"I gotta a pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine." I sang along as I stopped at a red light.

As I leaned back, I laid my chin on one of my hands as I hummed along to the song. Once the light changed, I drove off as I watched everyone either walking around or shopping in the town. There wasn't a need for so much protection, crime wasn't rampant as it was in other places. It was refreshing and a nice change of pace.

"Oops, I did it again!" The radio sang as I turned onto the dirt road.

As I drove down the road, I turned the radio off and pulled into my driveway. Shutting the car off, I grabbed my bags as I walked towards my house. Reaching into my pockets, I pulled out my house keys and unlocked the door. Pushing the door open, I tossed my bags onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I pulled out a beer and popped the top on the edge of the counter. Walking towards my stairs, I walked up and went into my room as I looked into my closet.

"The most expensive place in town and we have to go. Why can't she be happy with a pizza or tacos like a normal human?" I muttered as I pulled out a red dress and tossed it onto my bed.

Pulling out a dark blue dress, I ran my fingers over the dress lightly as I frowned.

"Why haven't I worn this?" I asked as I threw it onto my bed.

Sighing, I took another drink of my beer as I began to look through my clothes. As I pulled out a green dress, the door opened and I groaned as Yang's voice carried.

"Shawn! You have really spent three hours looking for a dress." Yang yelled as I looked at the large pile behind me.

Rushing out of the closet, I ran for the stairs and sprinted down them. Slowing to a stop once I got to the kitchen, I gasped as I saw Tommy's clothes. Rushing over to him, I waved my hands around as I looked at him. Spinning him in a circle, I shook my head as I racked my brain trying to think of a way to get him into a tux for tonight.

"Yang! Did you not notice this?!" I yelled as I pointed at Tommy.

"Notice what? AHH! Tommy!" Yang yelled as she ran over.

"I didn't notice this. Tommy, why are you in a nice button down plaid shirt, jeans and a pair of your work shoes?" Yang asked.

"We're going out to eat, so I just thought…" Tommy started off.

"If you were thinkin' you wouldn't have thought that." I said, cutting him off.

"To be fair to Tommy, he doesn't know your aunt like we do. He doesn't understand that every meal she eats is a fancy luxury meal… Spoiled brat." Ryu said, walking out to Yang's car.

"Not spoiled, just wants the finer things in life. Remember when I picked up a pair of heels that she wanted? She broke my arm for the shoes." I said as Tommy laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because you're just joking." Tommy said as we all stared at him.

"Right?" Tommy asked.

"No that wasn't a joke, she's not suited for the actual working life. Shawn had to have her arm re-broken, and I wasn't joking earlier when I said last time I saw her the shop almost caught fire." Ryu said as I nodded.

My eyes lit up as I ran to my bag and pulled out my wallet, digging through it as I looked for my card. Pulling it out, I cheered and waved it around. Andros groaned, Ryu sighed, and Yang cheered as she reached for it. Moving my hand back, I held the card from her reach as she pouted.

"The last time I gave you my card, you went batshit crazy. American Express had to call me, because they thought someone stole my identity!" I snapped.

"That was a fun week… Tommy go change, Andros you owe me 20$" Ryu said handing Tommy a bag.

"You bought him a suit? When?" I asked.

"We walked in the house two hours ago and you didn't even notice. And it's the 'casual' formal wear." Ryu said.

"Now, we are going to have to finish getting dressed." I said as I ran back upstairs.

Picking up a black dress, I threw it over my head and shimmied the dress down. Reaching into my closet, I pulled out my heels and ran down the stairs. Andros was talking to Yang as she looked annoyed at something. Ryu was talking to Tommy as Ryu fixed his tie. Tommy was sipping a can of beer as I tried to find my makeup bag and my matching purse. A low honking was heard as I groaned, running my hands through my hair.

"The woes of being a girl." I mumbled as I rubbed my face.

"The woes of knowing your aunt." Andros and Ryu said.

Yang held out my purse and makeup bag as I smiled a tight smile to her in thanks. I nodded as we walked out of the door and I pulled out my keys as I locked the door. Placing my keys back into my purse, I turned around and held my shoes as I walked towards the limo. Tommy and the others were inside already and I ducked my head as I climbed into the limo and closed the door behind me. Putting my bags down, I slid my feet into my shoes as I started digging through my makeup bag. Finding my concealer and foundation, I started work on my face.

"Don't forget to contour your face." Yang said as she fixed her lipstick.

"I will punch you." I hissed as I finished with that and picked up my eyeliner.

"Now, now, now girls. Let's not fight." Ryu said as I finished my eyes.

Rolling my eyes, I began to put on my mascara and then lipgloss. Tommy was looking around the limo and he looked a little out of place as I closed my compact. Sticking my lipgloss into my purse, I reached into the bar and pulled out five champagne glasses and opened the bottle of champagne. Handing the flutes to the others, I poured them all a half before pouring some for myself.

"Cheers." I said as we all lightly tapped the flutes together.

With that light clinking noise, we all began to drink as the ride progressed. We told corny jokes, silly stories and we even talked shit about my crazy aunt. As we did this, I noticed Tommy looked more and more at home. A small smile crossed my lips as I took another sip of my champagne. The limo finally came to a stop and I picked up my purse, before sliding out of the door. Tommy was the next out and he held out his arm for me to take. Looping my arm with his, we moved out of the way as Ryu walked out next. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he sighed and moved next to us. Yang and Andros came out and Yang's dress showed her assets well. It was the red number she got when we were shopping in Milan last year. The dress had a long slit in the side that started at the top of her right thigh, the back dipped down and stopped at the small of her back. Her black heels shone in the dim lighting as I rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked, teasing her slightly.

"Yes really. It was the only one that would be up to par with this place." Yang said as she flipped her hair back over her right shoulder.

Tugging Tommy forward, I squared my shoulders as we all walked into Drago's. I let go of Tommy's hand and walked towards the host as I placed a plastic smile onto my face. The host was around my age and was staring at my chest as I felt my smile twitch down slightly. Leaning forward, I tapped my black and purple nails against the wooden podium as he looked at me.

"The Jeon party." I said, my voice as icy as I could get it without causing Tommy and the others to be shocked too much.

His eyes lit up as I smirked and flipped my hair over my shoulder. Picking up five menus, he started to trip over his feet as he began to lead us away.

"Yes ma'am. Right this way. She said that she may be a little late, but to seat you all once you got here. Please follow me." He said as I nodded.

We followed the host as I dropped back and hooked my arm with Tommy's, leading him back to the front as the host kept talking.

"She is the one who wanted to drag us all here and she can't show up on time?" Ryu muttered.

"Shush. You never know when she will show up." I said as the host lead up to a room with a spinning table top.

"Isn't this an Italian place?" I heard Yang whisper to Andros.

"Here we are." The host said as I rose an eyebrow.

Walking to my seat, the host moved to touch my seat as Tommy pulled my chair out and I smiled. Nodding my head to him, I sat down and he pushed the chair in, before sitting down next to me. The host look befuddled as he glared at Tommy and he sat our menus down, before leaving the room. Smirking, I opened the alcohol menu and flipped through the few pages as I hummed my approval and disapproval. Ryu took the menu from my hands as I pouted at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You are taking too long to make up your mind. I say we all just get our signature drinks with a bottle or two of wine to share with the table. Everybody wins." Ryu said.

"Okay." Yang said.

"Listen here girly, you welsh on this deal and Andros won't be able to save you." Ryu said.

Opening my mouth to say a smartass remark, the doors were opened as my aunt walked into the room. My uncle was behind her as he was yelling at someone on the phone. I smiled as he hung up his phone and walked over to me, lightly kissing my forehead before he pulled out my aunt's chair and I stared at her. She smiled as I looked worried, shifting in my seat before sitting up more.

"So, what was the reason that you called us here? I know that this isn't your war council." I said as she smirked.

"Caught me red handed sweetie. This is a last ditch attempt to get you to come home." She said as I glared at her.

"Why do you keep…" Yang said as I leaned back and sneered at her.

"Yang. Enough. Let's hear what she has to say." I said, my voice as icy as Voldemort in the tundra with Harry Potter.

Her eyes widened slightly as a smirk crossed her face and she leaned forward, her arms holding her up as I glared at her. It was a silent battle as we stared each other down and Andros leaned towards Tommy and began explaining to him how this goes. In this little game, we glare at each other to see who will yield first and then that person will go first. It's like taking a debate and turning it into a power struggle. Groaning, I blinked and she smirked as I pushed my bangs back.

"Fine. Whatever." I huffed as I rolled my shoulders.

"I win." She said, smiling as our waiter walked over to us.

She flashed a sweet smile to the waiter as I snorted and pushed my bangs away from my face. He looked around the table and I noticed that he was shaking as he stood rigidly straight.

"What can I get for you all to drink or maybe an appetizer to start off?" he asked.

My aunt tsked as she opened her menu and swiveled her finger over the top of the menu. Humming to herself, she kept looking at the menu as I dug my nails into the underside of the chair. As she continued with her slow picking to purposely piss us off, I felt my lips curl into a sneer as my left hand curled around my knife and I began tapping it against the table. Smacking her lips, she smirked at me as she turned her head to the waiter and waved him over and pointing to something on the menu. Leaning forward over the table, I crossed my right arm so it made a cushion against my stomach as my left hand started tapping the knife faster. Uncle noticed my annoyance growing and he cleared his throat.

"I'll start us off. I will have two bottles of your best wine. Second, a glass of brandy for my niece here, right sweetie?" Uncle asked as I nodded.

"Then Yang and Andros, I know you two would like a glass of Grey Goose. Ryu, they wouldn't have whiskey here, so you can have a glass of Rain vodka. Tommy, what would you like?" Uncle asked as we looked at Tommy.

"A brandy would be fine with me." Tommy said as he smiled to my Uncle.

Uncle nodded as the waiter took down the orders and I looked through the menu again as I pointed to the calamari and smiled. Waving him over to me, I waited until he walked over and leaned down next to me.

"We'll take two orders of calamari. Also, bring me a strawberry margarita with sugar around the rim." I said as he nodded.

As he moved to stand up, I grabbed his tie and pulled him back down. His face was confused as I moved next to his ear.

"And make sure to keep those margaritas coming." I said as he nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I'll take your orders to the bar and chef." He said as he nodded his head to us and left the room.

Crossing my right leg over my left, I laid my napkin over my lap and looked at my aunt. She was sneering at me as I stared at her. The tension was building as I felt a snide remark building and she sighed.

"Sweetie, you understand that I love you. I've always done what was best for you. Why don't you give up on this crazy crusade and come back with me to Dallas?" She asked as I sighed.

"I told you earlier today and I'll tell you again. I'm not going with you back to Dallas. You can get that shit off your mind right now. Reefside is a different pace than Dallas, and I enjoy it. You just don't like the fact I'm not under your thumb." I said as she glared at me.

"Now, you watch your mouth-" She started off as I stood up, the chair slamming into the ground.

"No, you watch yours. I'm not a piece of dough of you to twist or some puppet for you to control. Darling Aunt Miranda, I'm a person. Though to you, it's like I'm not even a person am I? I'm just your problem. So, why not admit it now?" I taunted as she stood up, her chair falling as well.

"Like I said before, you are my responsibility and my ward. Yet instead of being an adult, you decide to retaliate against me and destroy everything that I've planned for you. Why is it that I have your success in mind, while you set yourself up for failure constantly?" She snapped as she leaned forward.

"Girl fight." Ryu said as Yang sighed.

"So failure in your book, is making a living by teaching those who are the future of this country? Wow! Someone fetch her a muzzle, since she's barking out shit as always." I snarled as I leaned into her face.

"Girls, calm down." Uncle said as we turned a glare onto him.

"Shut up Enho!" My aunt snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I yelled.

"Oh, the defender rises again! Coming to the rescue of those oppressed by the Ice Queen!" My aunt yelled, waving her hands around.

"Someone has to let people know that you only have a large stick up your ass! Even though it doesn't change the fact that you are still a huge bitch!" I screamed.

"Someone needs to stop them. People could walk in and we don't need them to see a full blown fist fight." Uncle said as he rubbed his temples.

Someone's hand touched on my arm and they tugged lightly as I backed away from my aunt's face. Sitting back in my upturned seat, I glared at her as she sat down and the door opened. Our waiter walked in with a tray of our drinks and I was handed my brandy and margarita, which I accepted with a smile. He sat down the other glasses and placed the two wine bottles on the side of my Uncle in two buckets of ice. After he had down that, a girl walked in with our calamari and the small plates. They sat them on the table and he pulled out his pad again as she left.

"Are we ready to order or do we need a little bit more time to decide?" He asked.

"Come back in five minutes." Yang said as he nodded and left, closing the doors.

Sipping my brandy, I felt my blood calm down as I sighed, a soft smile crossing my lips as I sat it back down and cracked my neck. My aunt's hair that was always pulled into some type of tight hairstyle, so that not even one hair was out of place. From our little spat a single piece of hair was out of the bun and she brushed it back into place.

"I think Andros and I will share the Italy Lover's Tour." Yang said as Andros kissed her cheek.

"That would be great love. We can hold hands while eating it." Andros cooed as I felt my eye twitching.

"I'm nauseous, Ryu's nauseous and Tommy's nauseous." I said as I jutted my thumb from me to Ryu to Tommy.

They glared at me as I smirked and I looked at the menu, clicking my tongue. As I flipped the page over again, I decided that I would get lasagna and a salad, maybe some soup. Closing the menu, I rolled my shoulders back as she sneered at me.

"What have I done now Auntie dearest?" I asked.

As I pushed my bangs back, my phone started to vibrate in my purse as I looked at it. Nuding Tommy, I leaned over and whispered my order into his ear and he nodded as I stood up and walked out of the room, pulling my phone out. As I looked at the number that showed on the top of the phone, I felt something in the pit of my stomach, twist as I flipped it open. Walking onto the patio, I answered the call and leaned against the railing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is this Shawn Rose?" A voice asked as I stood straight.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" I asked.

"I forget, the last time you saw me you were in the hospital and you were in shambles. I'm your father, Marcus Richard Rose." He said as I felt shock.

My father? Why was my father calling me after what six or so years? Where the hell was he when i was little? The shock quickly turned into anger as I tightened my grip on the phone.

"Why the hell are you calling me now? Where the fuck were you when I was in the hospital and needed someone to look after me? What do you want?" I fired off as I heard him sigh.

"You wouldn't let me near you and then your aunt took you away from me. She felt like I wasn't fit to be your father since I left you and your mother when you were very small." He said as I frowned.

"So, you abandoned us? I figure that's why I wouldn't want you anywhere near me." I snarled.

"Listen, I know that you have every right to be made at me. But all I ask is that you give me a chance. If you ever feel like you're ready to have the relationship we never had, just call me." He said.

"I understand. Thank you for understanding that this will take some time for me to absorb. I will make sure to get back to you once I finally do. Goodbye." I said as he echoed my ending and I hung up.

Turning around, I laid my hands on the rail as I took a few deep breaths and I let out a scream as I shook lightly and laid my head on the rail. My head was spinning as it started to throb and I laid my hand against it softly as my the coolness of my hand calmed the pain somewhat and I heard ice clinking against glass as I looked up to see Tommy holding my brandy. Taking the glass from his hand, I tipped it to him and took a sip. As I looked up, the wind blew around and my hair whipped around my face.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." I said as I took another drink.


End file.
